Star and Sculpture
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kecantikan adalah suatu dosa. Dan itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi wanita. #BiweeklyPrompt 7. BL, Riren.


Kecantikan adalah suatu dosa.

Dan itu tidak hanya berlaku bagi wanita.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack of Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss Typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan pada challenge _Biweekly Prompt 7__ dengan tema 'Mitologi Yunani__._

**Kisah ini didasarkan pada mitologi Zeus dan Ganimede**

Happy reading ^^

.

…*…

.

_Ganimede._

_Seorang pelayan para dewa di Gunung Olimpus. Pembawa nektar dan ambrosia dengan cawan emasnya. Nyawa yang tak terbatas dan rupa tampan abadi adalah hadiah dari sosok yang mencintainya. Itulah bukti eksistensinya sebagai seorang dewa._

_Hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang tak berbatas. Senyum manisnya tak akan pernah selesai untuk diumbar, tawa lembutnya tak akan pernah rampung untuk disenandungkan, dan nyanyian merdu menggodanya yang tak akan pernah bosan untuk didengarkan._

_Keindahan, itulah sosoknya._

_Dalam kebahagiaan yang terpancar itu, sebuah kegelapan masa lalu dan masa depan mengintai._

.

…*…

.

Ia memandang sosok di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. Mata hijau temaram dibingkai bulu mata lentik menggoda. Alis tebal terawat yang anehnya tidak mengurangi keeksotisan sosok di hadapannya. Kulit sewarna madu hutan akibat terbakar matahari, bersih tanpa noda ataupun bekas luka. Rambut cokelat panjang, dihias dengan mahkota dan sirkam mutiara.

_Ibu …?_

Tangan terjulur, berusaha menyentuh pipi lembut sosok di hadapannya. Ingin merasakan hangat yang dulu membuainya dalam tidur, yang dikecupnya penuh sayang tiap malam datang menjelang. Tangan lawannya ikut terangkat, mengikuti geraknya, saling bersentuhan. Dingin. Beku. Tidak hidup.

Mati.

"Yang Mulia?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Cermin berbingkai malaikat-malaikat perak kecil yang meniup sangkakala kembali terasa nyata, bukan lagi sebuah benda sihir yang membawanya kembali ke memori masa lalu. Bayangan di hadapannya berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda, yang begitu dikenal baginya. Mata hijau itu, alis tebal itu, kulit kecokelatan itu, rambut panjang itu. Semuanya adalah miliknya sendiri, bukan milik siapapun, bahkan bukan milik ibunya pula.

"Christa," dia berkata tegas, memanggil pelayan yang membunyarkan imajinasinya. Suaranya menggema di seluruh ruang, bahkan tirai-tirai merah darah bersulamkan mawar liar tak sanggup meredamnya. Mata hijau kembali menjelajah pantulan wajah pada cermin mewah di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang diminta orang itu padaku malam ini."

Pelayan pirang dengan celemek putih itu menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani memandang majikannya. "Yang Mulia Raja ingin Anda menemuinya malam ini—di kamarnya."

Ia mendesah panjang. "Lagi? Tak bisakah dia menunggu hingga minggu depan. Tubuhku masih terlalu lelah. Ataukah para wanita koleksinya sudah tak sanggup lagi memuaskan hasratnya?"

"Ma-maafkan saya, sa-saya tidak berani membantah perintah Yang Mulia Raja …"

Kata-kata manis seperti 'Ini bukan salahmu' atau 'Jangan meminta maaf padaku' enggan terucap dari bibirnya. Harga diri yang memasung hatinya menahan, membuatnya kembali menelan kata-kata penghiburan yang telah direncanakan.

Huh, sudah berapa lama ia terpenjara dalam sangkar emas ini? Hingga pada akhirnya, perangainya pun turut berubah. Sang pemuda tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia telah lama berada di tempat ini, terlalu lama hingga ia telah kehilangan hitungannya.

Menghela napas panjang, dikibaskannya tangan, mengusir sang pelayan penakut. "Pergi. Siapkan peralatan mandi serta gaun terbaikku, minta para pelayan khusus selir untuk datang satu jam lagi."

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia."

Mata hijau itu mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pelayan yang berjalan terburu-buru melintasi kamar dari cermin. Kulit putih bagaikan salju di musim dingin, tubuh kurus kecil dengan tulang yang lembut bak burung dara, rambut pirang halus yang dikepang longgar, serupa benang-benang cahaya mentari hasil tenunan para peri, dan mata biru besar berair, ketakutan seperti rusa yang hendak diterkam singa.

Cantik. Terlalu cantik untuk seorang pelayan pribadi selir raja.

Mata sang pemuda menyipit tak suka.

"Dan … Christa," dia kembali memanggil dengan suara tegasnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ragu-ragu, keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Takut telah melakukan kesalahan. "Y-ya, Yang Mulia?"

"Pastikan Yang Mulia Raja tidak melihat wajahmu. Atau sayapmu akan dipatahkan dalam sangkar emas ini. Menjadi pelayan nafsunya, selirnya."

Tawa sinis itu tak dikumandangkan, cukup senyum miring dari bibir berlapis gincu merah gelap saja yang mewakili. Berhasil membuat sepasang mata biru membeliak ketakutan—sang rusa kini telah diterkam sepenuhnya oleh singa—sangat cantik.

.

…*…

.

_Putra Tros dan Kallirroe. Terlahir sebagai seorang Pangeran Troya yang begitu dicintai rakyatnya. Kelahirannya dirayakan dalam tiap tetes anggur yang tertuang pada cawan, dalam tiap puji-puji yang dinyanyikan, dalam tiap doa dan harapan yang diucapkan._

_Namun malang. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingat untuk berdoa, semoga mata Dewa tak singgah padanya. Dan semoga Eros tidak sedang memainkan panahnya hanya demi mendapatkan kesenangan hati. _

_Kini semua telah terlambat. Panah asmara telah dilontarkan, dan yang tertembus adalah Zeus, raja dari segala dewa._

_Dalam pandangan pertama, terpesona akan kecantikan yang tak pernah ditemuinya dalam sosok seorang pemuda._

_Zeus memutuskan untuk memilikinya._

.

…*…

.

Tatapan mata iri dari wanita-wanita di gedung yang sama menghujaninya. Wajahnya sudah tak lagi ia tundukkan, justru kepala yang tegak dan senyum anggun dan pongahlah yang ia suguhkan. Katakan saja bisa karena biasa, sepuluh tahun sudah ia menjadi penghuni istana timur—istana para selir raja. Tatapan tajam menusuk tak lagi mampu memangkas keteguhannya.

Lagi pula, apa yang harus ia takuti?

Bukan rahasia lagi. Semua orang tahu—hanya berpura-pura tak tahu—ia adalah selir yang paling dicintai Raja. Semua keinginannya pasti akan dipenuhi oleh pria itu, tak peduli semustahil apapun permohonan yang diucapkan dari bibirnya.

Ia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dia lahir dari rahim seorang wanita bangsawan dan dibuahi oleh seorang Raja dari timur—meski kerajaan yang diperintahnya nyaris mengalami kehancuran sepuluh tahun silam.

Dan keberadaannya di sini bukanlah hasil dari bujuk rayu ayahnya, yang memohon dan mengemis agar dirinya diangkat menjadi salah satu pendamping raja, demi emas dan permata—hal yang menjijikkan baginya. Keberadaannya di sini adalah titah dari sang Raja sendiri. Dia adalah sosok yang diperjuangkan sepenuh hati, diraih dengan jalan yang jauh berbeda, dan akhirnya dijadikan salah satu yang paling dicinta—bahkan Permaisuri pun tak bisa menandinginya.

Pelayan-pelayan yang mengiringinya menyingkir saat pintu berdaun ganda dengan ukiran rumit tiba di depan mata. Sepasang penjaga mengangguk padanya, sudah terbiasa melihat sosok di yang berdiri anggun tersebut.

Derit pintu menulikan telinganya. Ruangan mewah berlapiskan karpet hitam gelap dan tirai-tirai merah serta ranjang putih ditangkap matanya. Berbagai macam hiasan mewah bertabur emas dan permata dari berbagai negara tampak menyilaukan, namun ia tahu, ada satu yang akan menyilaukan matanya lebih dari harta benda itu.

"Lama sekali kau."

Mata tajam bagaikan obsidian. Helai rambut hitam seolah ditenun dari kegelapan malam. Kulit putih menyerupai porselen China. Jubah gelap berkelas membalut tubuhnya. Pria yang sangat tampan. Personifikasi permata yang paling indah. Paling menyilaukan.

Senyumnya terkembang. "Saya hanya ingin memberikan yang paling sempurna untuk Anda, Yang Mulia."

.

…*…

.

_Hera sebagai istrinya. Europe, Io, Semele, Callisto, Leto, Aigina serta seribu wanita lain sebagai pendampingnya. Namun tetap saja, ketidakpuasan itu nyata, Zeus masih menginginkan Ganymede di sisinya._

_Mengubah sosok agungnya menjadi elang. Menculik sang pemuda dengan paksa. Memberikan kuda para dewa sebagai kompensasi pada mereka yang kehilangan pangeran yang dicinta._

_Cara kotor._

_Namun dengan begitu, Zeus dapat memilikinya._

.

…*…

.

Rambut cokelat panjang beraroma melati itu dijambak kasar.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk memotongnya? Membuat dirimu sendiri tampak seperti wanita tidak membuatmu lebih baik."

Mata hijau itu balas memandang penuh senyum, sudah terbiasa akan perlakuan kasar dari tuannya. "Namun bukankah Anda 'membeli' saya untuk menjadi salah satu '_wanita_' Anda?" Tubuhnya meliuk pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pangkuan pria itu. "Dan di sinilah saya, menjadi salah satu pelacur peliharaan Anda."

Mata hitam itu memandang dengan tatapan menghina. "Kau sudah berubah."

"Tidak ada manusia yang tidak berubah, Yang Mulia. Begitu pula saya." Memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sosok pemuda polos yang tak bukan adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Sejak kapan sosok itu mati? Mengapa yang tersisa darinya hanyalah makhluk yang begitu menjijikkan seperti dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang dalam benaknya. Tak terjawab, menimbulkan misteri. "Apakah Anda menyesal telah 'membeli' saya, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang harus kusesali. Mendapatkanmu adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untukku."

"Saya sangat senang mendengarnya."

Mata hijau yang lain membayang, sosok ibunya yang menangis, terisak sambil berlutut mencium kaki Sang Raja. Meneriakkan permohonan yang tak mungkin dikabulkan. Sementara di belakang sang ibu, ayahnya membuang muka, menutupi kekalahan yang membayang di sana. Mereka telah kehilangan putra satu-satunya. Ditukar dengan nyawa seluruh warga kerajaannya agar selamat dari pembantaian. Harga yang seimbang? Ya, tentu saja. Andai hati mereka sudah mati.

Pemuda itu menampik memorinya, tak ingin teringat lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa hidup sebagai seorang selir, mendapatkan kemewahan yang tak sebanding dengan menjadi pangiran kerajaan kecil, bersaing dengan sesamanya memperebutkan atensi yang raja, hidup dalam rasa iri dan kecemburuan. Sungguh, ia sudah terbiasa, dan ia tak mau kembali ke masa lalunya lagi.

Anggur dituang ke gelas emas. Lenggokan anggun membawanya ke tepi ranjang. "Yang Mulia Permaisuri dan para selir lain membenci saya. Dua pelayan saya sudah mati saat mencicipi makanan yang dikirim oleh mereka." Dengan nada merajuk manja, sang pemuda berkata. "Istana selir Anda tak lagi aman untuk menjaga saya, Yang Mulia."

"Akan kudatangkan beberapa pelayan baru dan pengawal untuk menjamin keselamatanmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Saya senang mendengarnya." Satu gelas diberikan pada pria di hadapannya—pemegang tahta tertinggi kerajaan. Satu gelas dipegang di tangan. "Anda membawa saya pergi dari rumah, membeli saya dengan jaminan penghentian penyerangan pada orang tua saya. Harga yang sangat mahal, tentu saja. Sayang sekali bukan, jika saya mati sia-sia?"

"Ya." Mata hitam itu memandang tajam sosok di hadapannya sementara bibir mengucapkan kata tanpa nada. Dingin, namun menjadi candu baginya. "Maka dari itu, kau harus terus ada di sini. Melayaniku. Sampai aku mati." Jari menyentuh dagu sang pemuda, membuat mata mereka bertatapan. "Itulah tugasmu sebagai pelacur kesayanganku."

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia Raja."

.

…*…

.

_Hera, dewi ayu yang dihormati. Ratu segala dewi yang ada. Duduk di atas tahta, di samping sang raja, menikmati segala kebahagiaan yang tersedia untuknya. Sempurna, dia adalah sosok wanita paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Tak ada yang mampu menepis pemikiran itu._

_Namun seperti wanita lainnya, kecemburuan adalah suatu keburukan yang senantiasa dipelihara. Keinginan untuk memonopoli sang suami adalah nyata._

_Ganimede adalah suatu keganjilan di matanya. Dan cinta sang suami pada pemuda itu adalah suatu keganjilan lain. Dia membencinya. Benar-benar membencinya_

_Dan dengan bibir yang berbisa._

_Diperintahkannya agar tubuh itu kehilangan keabadian._

.

…*…

.

Pelayan pirang dengan mata berair itu datang lagi siang ini. Tangannya gemetar membawa nampan berisikan kue-kue mewan maha karya koki istana. Teko teh beserta cangkir-cangkir dengan motif burung dara dibawa seorang gadis lainnya.

Sang pemuda tak menoleh saat cemilan sorenya itu ditata, masih terfokus pada bayangannya di permukaan kaca. Memperhatikan garis-garis usia yang mulai terpeta. Ketakutan yang ada tertutup oleh bedak sewarna mutiara. Mungkin dia memang telah kehilangan hitungannya atas waktu, namun pendewasaan yang datang menjemput jelas berkata sebaliknya.

Tulang-tulangnya mulai mengeras, begitu pula tiap daging dalam tubuhnya. Kecantikan yang selama ini tergambar dalam wajah polos kekanakan mulai sirna, membentuk wajah seorang pria sempurna. Ketakutan membayang mata. Apakah dia akan dibuang begitu kecantikan masa mudanya luntur tak bersisa?

Sang pelayan mendekat. Pantulan wajahnya terlihat di cermin. Sang pemuda terdiam. Kembali dibandingkan dirinya dengan sosok pelayan sederhana itu. Tubuhnya, wajahnya, gerak-geriknya, segalanya. Sisi gelap dalam dirinya kembali menghantui. Andai saja dia dapat menyerap seluruh kecantikan gadis itu pada tubuhnya, tentu saja segalanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Yang Mulia, saya membawakan kudapan untuk sore ini …" bisiknya lirih.

"Cicipilah dulu. Aku tak ingin mati di tangan para wanita yang membayar juru masak kita untuk menuang racun di atasnya."

"Te-tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

Dari cermin, dilihatnya sang gadis mengambil sepotong kecil kue cokelat yang ada di nampan dengan ragu. Beberapa pelayan wanita lain memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, teringat akan beberapa dari mereka yang dijemput ajal dengan cara yang sama. Gadis itu menengguk ludah dan memasukkan potongan kue tersebut ke mulutnya. Dilanjutkan dengan beberapa tetes teh. Setelah berdiam diri beberapa lama, gadis itu kembali begumam, "Saya rasa makanan ini aman, Yang Mulia."

Baru setelah kalimat itu terucap, sang pemuda bangkit dari kursinya. Para pelayan menyingkir ke sudut ruangan, meninggalkan gadis bermata biru itu menarikkan kursi pada sang selir kesayangan raja.

Wajah ditopang, kuku yang diwarna serupa darah mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan pandangan bosan. "Sayang sekali. Padahal lebih baik jika makanan ini beracun dan kau mati. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu dibayangi oleh rasa iri hati."

Gadis itu menunduk ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia."

.

…*…

.

_Ganimede mati._

_Olimpus bergetar oleh kemarahan Raja Para Dewa. Bumi tergoncang di bawahnya. Tubuh indah sang pemuda terkulai tak bernyawa, sosok yang begitu dicintai oleh dewa dan manusia itu telah pergi menuju keabadian._

_Mantra dan sihir telah dilakukan, namun semua dewa hanya mampu menggeleng dengan wajah menyesal. Tak berani menyampaikan kemustahilan pada rajanya._

_Tubuh indah itu mulai kaku dan mendingin, namun kecantikan dan senyum cerianya masih tetap bertahan. Seolah ia masih ada di sana, hendak bernyanyi dan berdendang sembari menuangkan nektar dan ambrosia._

_Namun tetap saja. Kematian dan kematian. Tak lebih dan tak kurang._

_Zeus telah kehilangan satu permatanya._

.

…*…

.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Pastor Kerajaan pada misa minggu lalu ada benarnya juga. Kata-kata adalah doa. Dan doa selalu didengar oleh Tuhan.

Esok harinya, tubuh sang pelayan tergeletak tak bernyawa di salah satu lorong istana, tubuhnya pucat dan ekspresi mengerikan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, seolah ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat sebelum menemui ajal.

Masih dalam istana yang sama, masih dalam waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda dengan paras ayu tertidur tanpa pernah terbangun meski pekik ngeri para pelayan menggema ke seluruh istana. Tak seperti sang pelayan, kematian menjemputnya dalam keindahan. Dalam mimpi di mana seorang wanita anggun dengan mata hijau bercahaya merentangkan tangannya, hendak merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat seorang ibu.

Di balik segala kematian itu, seorang wanita dengan mahkota amber tersemat di surai sewarna madu tertawa kecil. Botol kaca antik tergenggam di tangannya. Tak mengacuhkan kemurkaan yang menguar dari pria di samping tahtanya tatkala kabar mengenai seorang selir ditemukan meninggal di ranjang disampaikan.

Racun yang tak terdeteksi. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam lamanya untuk bereaksi. Semakin banyak yang termakan, maka akan semakin mudah kematian datang padanya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada tabib istana yang telah memberanikan diri meramu ramuan langka—tentunya dengan seguci uang emas sebagai imbalannya.

Segalanya tak berubah. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Raja masih tetap raja, penakhlukkan masih tetap dilakukan, permaisuri masih menduduki tahtanya. Namun ada yang berubah. Sesuatu yang mengalir tanpa pernah ada yang menyadari.

Kekosongan hati.

.

…*…

.

_Kekasihnya boleh saja mati. Namun apa daya, cinta yang dirasakan Zeus terlalu besar untuk melepaskan pemuda itu pada keabadian begitu saja. Keinginan untuk memiliki dan saling mengisi masih terus terasa. Dan dia tak mungkin melawannya._

_Diangkatnya tubuh sang pemuda, langit menerimanya dengan suka cita, menempatkan sosoknya dalam salah satu gugusan bintang._

_Dengan begitu, maka sosok indah Ganimede akan dapat selamanya dikenang. _

_Begitu pula dengan cinta abadi Sang Raja para Dewa._

_Berpadu dalam gejolak kisah asmara lama._

_Didengungkan oleh para pencerita._

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Duh, aku bener-bener nggak paham sama diriku sendiri. Ada apa dengan setting kerajaan? Ada apa dengan Levi sebagai raja dan Eren sebagai selir? Ada apa dengan Eren yang mati di tengah cerita? Ada apa dengan angst dan tragedi?**

**Entah kenapa aku doyan banget buat kisah semacam itu.**

**Oh ya, kalau bertanya kenapa nggak aku crossovers dengan fandom Mitologi, alasannya sederhana. Karena aku nggak menggabungkan kedua fandom ini. Secara pribadi, aku menganggap kalau aku nggak sedang membuat fanfiksi mitologi dan SnK. Aku membuat fanfiksi SnK yang memiliki alur mengikuti mitologi namun bukan dengan universe yang sama dengan mitologi. Dan yah, secara pribadi aku menganggapnya bukan x-overs. Mitologi yang dicantumkan itu seperti pemancing kisah saja.**

**Er, mungkin terbaca agak aneh. Selain didedikasikan untuk chellenge Biweekly, ini juga didedikasikan untuk ultah om-om ganteng tercinta kita Natal lalu (telat banget ya). Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan, dan selamat tahun baru!**

**Aku masih perlu banyak belajar, jadi mau kan kasih kritik dan saran yang membangun?**

**Oh ya, ada omake …**

.

… OMAKE…

.

Tangan kecokelatan itu masih begitu telaten dengan arang dan kanvasnya. Meliuk-liuk seperti seorang gadis yang tengah berdansa. Berusaha memindahkan sosok anggun patung marmer lama ke dalam wujud dua dimensi.

Gadis berambut pirang duduk di sampingnya, memandangi patung indah tersebut. Mengagumi wajahnya yang ayu dan lembut—meski tampak begitu dingin dan angkuh, serta tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh lipit-lipit gaun dan jubah batu. Begitu cantik dan anggun.

"Dia cantik sekali, menurutmu, siapa yang menjadi modelnya, Eren?" tanya Historia—sang gadis pirang—pada rekannya, sesama mahasiswa seni rupa salah satu universitas ternama di Jerman yang kebetulan menjadi teman satu kelompoknya kali ini.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, rambut cokelat pendeknya bergoyang pelan. "Mana aku tahu. Bukan aku yang membuatnya," jawab sang pemuda ketus. _Mood_-nya memburuk akibat gagal beberapa kali dalam usahanya mengsketsakan patung itu. Dan di luar, malam mulai tiba, memerosotkan suhu hingga minus, siap membekukan tubuhnya. Museum akan segera ditutup, dan dia harus memburu waktu untuk menyelesaikan sketsanya. "Jika aku tahu jawabannya, justru mengerikan. Para arkeolog saja masih gagal untuk menyebutkan inspirasi untuk patung ini, apalagi aku yang buta sejarah."

"Namun kau memilihnya."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku memilihnya. Mungkin karena dia mirip ibuku—atau jika menurutmu, seperti aku dalam sosok perempuan."

Historia tertawa pelan. "Penjaga museum tadi hanya menyebutkan jika patung ini dibuat pada masa Raja Rivaille berkuasa dan merupakan patung dengan kualitas yang mengagumkan pada zamannya saja." Historia mengangguk kecil, memangku wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dia bukan Ratu Petra, namun patung ini diletakkan di samping makam Sang Raja. Pasti dia adalah sosok yang sangat spesial bagi Raja Rivaille, bukankah kau memikirkan hal yang sama?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu."

Historia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Kau tahu Eren, kau menyebalkan jika kedinginan." Gadis itu bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk gaun putihnya yang berdebu. "Aku akan pergi ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis di depan. Kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

Eren mengernyitkan alisnya yang tebal. "Hm, teh hangat saja—jika ada."

"Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkannya." Sang gadis mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak pergi. Sempat dia berhenti dan berkata, "Ah, Eren. Sebaiknya kau bereskan dulu barang-barangmu dulu, kudengar akan ada acara peresmian sayap baru malam ini."

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mendengarnya dari penjaga museum tadi."

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Historia masih belum kembali. Eren menduga jangan-jangan gadis itu sudah pulang lebih dulu karena bosan menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan kekesalan. Atau mungkin dia berkeliling berusaha memenuhi permintaan Eren. Jari-jari tangannya terasa membeku, padahal penghangat ruangan menunjukkan angka 33. Arang masih terus bergerak, dia masih belum menyerah.

"Bocah. Museum ini akan tutup dalam waktu sepuluh menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau pergi, atau kutendang bokong besarmu itu."

Terkejut. Suara dingin mengintrupsi kegiatannya, mencoreng sketsa yang tengah digarapnya. Eren mengerang. "Tolong biarkan saya di sini, sebentar lagi saja."Sang mahasiswa berbalik untuk memandang pada orang yang mengusirnya dengan kalimat yang tidak menyenangkan—mesum pula. "Saya harus …"

Terkesiap. Mata tajam bagaikan obsidian. Helai rambut hitam seolah ditenun dari kegelapan malam. Kulit putih menyerupai porselen China. Jas gelap berkelas membalut tubuhnya. Pria yang sangat tampan. Personifikasi permata yang paling indah. Paling menyilaukan.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, mendengus pelan mengejek—entah pada apa. "Akhirnya kau memotong rambutmu juga, _Ellen_."

Tag nama bertuliskan Levi Ackerman di dada tak diacuhkan. Kelebatan bayangan yang tak pernah dialami namun terasa familiar membanjiri. Sensasi aneh menikam ulu hatinya. Mulut Eren terbuka, menyuarakan panggilan yang berdengung dalam sisa-sisa memori yang telah mati.

"_Yang Mulia_?"

.

…END…

.


End file.
